


Naruto lion king style

by Wargraymon0700



Category: Naruto, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargraymon0700/pseuds/Wargraymon0700
Summary: It is a great day in Konoha the village hides in the Leaves as the heir to the Nara clan and future king is born but little did the people of the village know that there was a trader in their hands. The king Shikaku”s own brother Madara wanted the throne for his own and will stop at nothing to get it.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari, ShikaTema - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. cast and summary

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own naruto or the lion king enjoy

The Lion King  
Ok, this is my very first fanfiction, so here it is The Lion King: naruto style. BTW this is a Shikamaru and Temari story. If you do not like this shit then you don’t have to read this story. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE LION KING JUST THE IDEA OF THIS. They are human in this mainly because I will find it easier to write this story. 

CH = 1 ( cast & summary )  
Shikamaru as Simba  
Temari as Nala  
Shikaku as Mufasa  
Yoshino as Sarabi  
Madara as Scar  
Hiruzen as Zazu  
Ino as Timon  
Choji as Pumbaa  
Naruto as Ed the hyena  
Sasuke as Banzai  
Sakura as shenzi

It is a great day in Konoha the village hides in the Leaves as the heir to the Nara clan and future king is born, but little did the people of the village know that there was a traitor in their midsts. The king Shikaku's own brother, Madara, wanted the throne for his own and will stop at nothing to get it. 

Ok, that is the cast and summary. Like, Follow, and comment. Tell me your thoughts but please be respectful.


	2. The new Heir is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a great day in Konoha the village hides in the Leaves as the heir to the Nara clan and future king is born but little did the people of the village know that there was a trader in their hands. The king Shikaku”s own brother Madara wanted the throne for his own and will stop at nothing to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the first chapter of my story. Thanks to my Beta read my sister in law helping me correct my mistakes.

As the sun rises in Konoha, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, all the villagers are buzzing with excitement as King Shikaku is pacing the waiting room of the hospital while his loving wife Yoshino is giving birth to their firstborn son. While Shikaku is pacing, his main adviser Hiruzen sits and waits for the wise shaman Tsunade to come and bless the new prince of Konoha.

As Tsunade walks into the room, Hiruzen bows to her but Shikaku starts to approach to welcome and thank her for coming. He freezes as he hears the sound of his son for the first time. Tsunade and Hiruzen smile at Shikaku and see that he is not moving. Tsunade walks up to Shikaku and hits him upside the head with her staff.

“Just what the hell are you doing standing there like a fucking stitch? Go in there and meet your son,” Tsunade said in a hard tone.

Shikaku, a little stunned by the hit, takes a deep breath and walks slowly toward the door to where his beloved wife and son are. When he enters the room, the first thing he notices is Yoshino. She is exhausted but she has a very proud smile on her face as she gazes down at their son.

Looking up, Yoshino takes notice of Shikaku and his shocked face, rolling her eyes she says, "Quit staring at me, you lazy king, and come meet your son.” As she holds up the bundle of blankets for him to see.

Walking closer Shikaku sits by his wife and gently takes his son in his arms.

While Shikaku looks at his son he just stares and smiles for what seems like forever. Yoshino smiles at the scene in front of her.   
Clearing her throat to gain her husband’s attention, she asks, “so what will we name him?”

Smiling, Shikaku looks at his son for a minute and answers with nothing but pride in his voice “Shikamaru”.

They both smile at their son, Shikamaru, the Crown Prince and future King of Konoha. Shikaku and Yoshino look up to hear a voice say, “while I’m happy for you two, I would like to bless the new prince.” Tsunade smiles happily and is content with the scene in front of her.

Looking at the shaman, the couple smile and nod as they gently hand Shikamaru to her. Looking down at the new prince she smiles and starts to walk towards the balcony to present the future King to his people down below.

Hiruzen bows as Tsunade, Queen Yoshino, and King Shikaku pass by.

Looking over the crowd below, Shikaku freezes for a moment and realizes his little brother, Madara is not present for his son’s blessing.

Shikaku shakes his head to clear his thoughts and address the crowd. In a loud and booming voice, Shikaku smiles, “today we celebrate and bless my son and your future king of Konoha, my son Shikamaru.”

The crowd roars with excitement at the news of the new prince. Tsunade steps forward with Shikamaru in her arms. Dipping her finger in paint she draws a symbol that marks Shikamaru as the future king and heir to the throne.

Leading over to Hiruzen, Shikaku says in a dark and angry tone, “after the ceremony, I want you to find my brother so I can have a talk with him about why he skipped such an important day for the village, and more importantly, this family.”

Hiruzen gives a subtle bow and answers. “Of course, sire.”

With an annoyed look, Shikaku says, “what a drag. For the thousandth time, stop calling me by those titles. They're so troublesome.” 

Smiling at the king, Hiruzen leaves to find Prince Madara and says, “of course, your majesty.”

Shikaku rolls his eyes as walks over to Yoshino to gaze down happily at Shikamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and if anyone would like to beta read for please send me a privet message thank you for reading this story later


	3. Enter Temari

Approaching the gates of Konoha, the king Rasa of Suna and his three children, Kankuro and Gaara, the twin boys and his firstborn, his little girl, Temari.

The reason behind this visit was so Temari would be formally betrothed to Konoha’s heir. Temari does not know of her engagement to prince Shikamaru or him to Temari. At the gates are king Shikaku and his trusty adviser Hiruzen to talk about the marriage contract.

“Good morning King Rasa, I hope the journey was well?" Shikaku asks in a natural tone but inside he is annoyed and mad at the other king. For you see, after the contract is finished, Rasa is going to leave Temari in Konoha so she can be taught how to rule the kingdom alongside Shikamaru. It pisses him off to know he is abandoning his only daughter just so his youngest son Gaara can become king.

Rasa replied, “let us skip the greeting and sign the contract.”

“Fine but once it’s signed then you will no longer have any say over Temari or how she is raised,” says Shikaku in a hard tone.

“That’s alright. She is worthless to me anyway.” Rasa simply shrugs his shoulders.

“Let us hurry along, I have to talk to my brother soon.” Looking over to Hiruzen, Shikaku asks, “are your son Asuma and his wife Kurenai going to take Temari in and raise her as their own?”

“Of course." Looking at Temari, Hiruzen holds out his hand and in a gentle voice asks, “do you know what is going on?” 

Temari nods her head and says, “yes you’re going to take me to my new parents, right?”

Shikaku takes a deep breather and says, “Don’t worry Temari you’ll meet them soon.”

“Enough let’s just sign the damn contract already,” Rasa says in anger.

“Fine, let us head to the meeting room. Hiruzen go collect Asuma and Kurenai. Have them meet us.” 

Leaving to get his daughter-in-law and son, he looks at Temari and smiles knowing that she will be happy with his son’s family.

After the contract is signed, Asuma and Kurenai smile at their new daughter and are glad to get her away from that slimy king. Kurenai looks at Temari, loving her blonde hair and teal eyes. Feeling tired from the journey, Temari lets out a loud yawn. Asuma smiles and picks up Temari as she asks the king, “is it alright if we take our leave?” 

Shikaku simply nods, “Yes. Good luck you two." As the king takes his leave to find his brother, he mumbles, "Now, I’m going to talk to my brother. Goodbye.”


	4. Prince Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner I have not been feeling well these last few days hope everyone is fine.

Hiruzen approaches an old hunting cabin where the King’s younger brother Madara moved to after Shikaku was crowned the king by their father.

Inside, Madara is throwing kunai at a picture of his brother and father in anger.

“Why him, I was the better choice to rule but no, Shikaku was the oldest so he’s king,” Madara mutters darkly. 

A throat clears loudly, catching the mad prince’s attention. Looking over, he sees Hiruzen, the royal adviser, standing there with a neutral look on his face. He speaks in a clear voice, “I’m here to announce that King Shikaku is on his way. So you better have a good reason for skipping the ceremony this morning.” He lifts his nose and glares at the prince.

“Oh, I'm shaking in my boots,” Madara says while rolling his eyes.

“You should be. The King's madder than a nest of bees when their hive has been destroyed.” Hiruzen huffs.

Smirking, Madara pulls another kunai out and slowly stalks toward the advertiser.

Noticing the look on Madara's face, Hiruzen starts to back up. “Now Madara, don't look at me like that. HELP!” Hiruzen's voice rings out as he tries to getaway.  
Madara pins Hiruzen against the wall as a voice speaks out in an even tone of authority. “Release him, Madara.”

Hiruzen sighs with relief. “Incredible timing, your highness.”

Madara rolls his eyes and lets Hiruzen go. In a mocking tone, he grumbles, “well if it isn’t my big brother coming down from the top to mingle with the commoners.”  
Shikaku glares, “Yoshino and I didn’t see you at the presentation of Shikamaru.” 

“That was today? I feel so sad that I missed it. Must have slipped my mind.” Madara fakes an upset tone.

Hiruzen steps into the prince's face. “Well as the king's brother you should have been first in line!”

“I was first in line, until the little runt was born”

“That runt is my son and your future king.”

“Oh, I'll be sure to practice my curtsy,” Madara says as rolls his eyes as turns his back to Shikaku.

“Don't turn your back to me, Madara.”

“Oh no, maybe you shouldn't turn your back to me.”

Blocking his way, Shikaku's temper flares. “Is that a challenge?”

“Please, I wouldn't dream of challenging you.”

“Pity. Why not?” Hiruzen raises an eyebrow.

“As far as strength goes, I got the better genes, but as far as brains go, it's the shallow end of the gene pool for me,” Madara says while he leaves.

Sighing, Shikaku says in a sad tone, “what am I going to do with him? This is such a drag.”

Looking at the king Hiruzen says with a smile, “he’d make a nice training dummy." 

“Hiruzen!!!” Shikaku laughs.

“Think about it, whenever you're stressed, you can go out and throw kunai at him all day long.” Hiruzen grins and Shikaku chuckles as the two starts to head home.


	5. Tour of the Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long

As the sun peeks through the windows of the Nara clan house, Shikamaru gets ready for the day before running through the house to his parents' room where he throws open the door with a loud band in the hopes of waking his father. 

Seeing his dad and mom still asleep the young prince tries a different approach by climbing onto the end of the bed and jumping.

“ Dad, dad, dad, dad, papa, father, dad,” chants Shikamaru in hopes of raising his parents for the day.

Ignoring her son, Yoshino rolls over onto her side and nuzzles into the crook of Shikaku’s neck and mutters into his ear, “Your son is awake.”

“Troublesome, before noon he’s your son,” he mutters back.

Just as he finishes the words, Shikamaru flops forward and accidentally hits his dad where the sun doesn’t shine. Feeling his crown jewels get keeled by their creation Shikaku shoots up in pain, while his wife lays next to him and laughs at his misfortune. Shooting his wife a small glare that promises revenge later, he turns his attention to his pouting son as he smiles. 

Shikaku is happy that he can find a balance between being the king and a father as well. For the past five years, he has watched his son grow into a fine Prince and knows when Shikamaru’s time comes to become king he will surpass even him.

Shikamaru glares at his father as he says, “You promised we tour the village and play shogi today.”

His father yawns and stretches. “All alright I’m up.” 

“Alright!!!”, exclaims the prince as he runs out of the room. 

His Queen sits up as he winces when he moves his legs to get out of bed and get ready for his day with his son. Hearing his loving wife laugh a little at what happened, he turns and states in an annoyed but light tone, “All that hidden energy comes from you woman.”

“Really, because I was marked all over from your energy and shadows last night, which points to you being the one that gave Shikamaru all his stored up energy.” The queen shoots back with a raised eyebrow and smug smile.

Sighing and dropping the subject, for now, he gets dressed. When they are both ready, he escorts his wife to the throne room so she can deal with the village while he spends the day starting Shikamaru’s training to become king. 

As they approach they can hear the faint sounds of Shikamaru and Temari arguing again. Sighing together, the King and Queen open the doors to the throne room to see the two at each other’s throat while Temari’s dad and the royal advisor’s son, Asuma, stand nearby with amused looks on their faces as they watch the future king and queen fight about, ironically enough, how to run the kingdom.

“What a drag, why should I listen to your advice trouble?”, asks the young prince to his betrothed. 

“Because I’m going to be your main adviser in the future. You need to listen to my advice, crybaby.” 

Their parents watch in amusement until Shikaku calls to Shikamaru that it is time to go.

As they leave the compound, Shikaku signals for his guards to stay put. Taking Shikamaru to the top of Hokage mountain, Shikaku looks over his kingdom as the villagers are going about their everyday business.

“Look out there Shikamaru, everything that casts a shadow is our kingdom. As King, you must learn to respect everyone in the village, because one day I will not be here and you will have to take my place.” Shikaku explains.

As he listens to his father, he notices a small part of the land that is covered in darkness. “What about that dark place over there?” 

Looking over, he places a hand on his son’s shoulder and says “That is beyond our borders. You must never go there.” 

“But I thought a king could go wherever they want, no matter what?” The prince grins mischievously at his father.

“Oh, Shikamaru there is more than getting your way all the time.”

“There is?!?”

“Shikamaru,” the king laughs at his son’s excitement before continuing to explain. “Everything lives in balance. As a king, you must learn to understand and protect it. From the smallest fawn to the strongest stag.” 

“But dad don’t we collect the antlers for our medicine?” 

“Yes, but when we die our bodies become the grass and the deer eat the grass so we are all connected in the circle of life,” Shikaku says, just as Hiruzen shows up with the morning report.

“Hiruzen, good morning.” The King greets his main adviser with a small head nod.

“Good Morning, your highnesses.” Hiruzen gives a small bow to them both.

Both mutter in sync, “what a drag, stop calling me that.”

“Anyway, I came to give you the morning report,” Hiruzen states in a confused tone.

“Isn’t Yoshino supposed to deal with this today?”, asks the confused king.

“Yes, well she told me to give it to you.” Hiruzen grins as if he’s happy to interrupt the king and his son. 

“Fine,” Shikaku sighs while listening to the report. Shikamaru decides to practice his shadow paralyzation on a stray dog that is wandering nearby.

Looking over at his son, he watches as he hits a street pole with his shadow. “Son, what are you doing?”

“Practicing.”

“Let an old pro show you what to do.” The King grins in mischief before addressing his advisor, who’s still rambling on and on. “Hiruzen could you turn around?”

“Of course, so what are you doing?” Hiruzen turns around and asks.

“Oh, just a jutsu lesson,” Shikaku answers.

“Oh, right of course. JUTSU LESSON!! You can not be serious about this. Your highness?” Hiruzen whirls around, panic filling his voice as his face pinks in embarrassment.

As quiet passes over the area, a shadow wraps Hiruzen around a pole. Shikaku congratulates Shikamaru on his quick progress. An ANBU shows up and whispers into the adviser’s ear.

With a gasp, Hiruzen addresses the king, “Your highness, Nuke-nins by the west border.”

Hearing this, Shikaku runs forward and orders over his shoulder, “Hiruzen, take Shikamaru home and send more ninja to back me up.” 

Nodding, he picks up the young prince and heads for the compound to alert the guards. 

Shikamaru irritated that his day is cut short, goes to visit his uncle Madara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment.


	6. Prince Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone I've been busty. but comment on your thoughts, later

Shikamaru runs through the woods towards his uncle’s house, an old hunting cabin. As he tracks through the forest, he notices the deer his family cares for and protects. In return, the deer watch over the woods and warn them if an intruder comes into the woods.

When he gets to the cabin, Shikamaru sees how run down and old it is. The window’s broken, shutters hanging off the sides, about to fall. The roof is missing almost all the shingles and there are holes where water can get inside the home. The door is hanging on only one of the hinges, the entry base rotten and falling apart.

Inside, Madara is lying on the couch, trying to take a nap when he hears someone knock on the door. Groaning, he gets up and pops his back while going over to open the door. Madara sees his nephew, Shikamaru, the bane of his existence.  _ This little bastard stole my spot in line and will keep pushing my spot back until I die _ . He can’t help the anger he feels just seeing his brother's son.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite nephew,” Madara exclaims as he messes up Shikamaru’s hair. 

Pulling away to fix his hair, Shikamaru sighs, “What a drag, I’m your only nephew.” 

“All the more reason to protect you,” chuckles Madara

“Oh, guess what?”

“I hate guessing games,” proclaims Madara as he goes to lay back down on the sofa, his back facing Shikamaru.

“I’m going to be King one day. Dad just showed me the whole kingdom,” he states as he leans on his uncle’s side. Then Shikamaru asked his uncle, “Hey, uncle Madara? When I’m king, what will that make you?”

“A monkey’s uncle.”

“You're weird.”

“You have to know the idea. So, your father showed you the whole kingdom? Even over the northern border?”

“No, he said it was forbidden,” Shikamaru whines with a sad look in his eye.

“And he’s right! Only the bravest go there.”

“Well, I'm brave! What’s over there?”

“Oh, nothing much, just some old ruins. Whoops, oh well you're going to figure it out soon anyway, with you being so smart, but Shikamaru, I want you to promise me that you will never go there.” 

Shikamaru crosses his fingers behind his back as he says, “I promise.”

Shikamaru runs home to get Temari so they can go check out the ruins together. 


	7. The Ruins

Shikamaru runs into the den, a large room with old paintings of the Nara Forest and the deer that live there. Also has a low coffee table, one couch near the back wall, and two recliners chairs parallel to the couch.

On the couch sat Shikamaru’s mother and the queen Yoshino in a simple dress drinking some tea as she talked with Kurenai. Kurenai was fixing Temari’s hair by brushing it and pulling it back into a ponytail.

Shikamaru ran up to Temari and said “ Hey Trouble guess what I just found out about this cool place.”

“Look Crybaby I'm kinda in the middle of getting my hair fixed,” she growled at the prince

“And it’s time to fix your hair Shikamaru,” Yoshino stated as she trapped Shikamaru in the Shadow Justs and pulled him on the couch to fix her only child’s hair.

“Ok, OK, it’s fixed, can we go now?” asked the prince in an annoyed tone.

“Oh, so where is this cool place?” inquired the Queen.

“Oh umm, Next to the training grounds,” answered Shikamaru.

“The training grounds, what so special about those?” asked Temari.

Shikamaru replaced in an irritated tone, “ I’ll show you when we get there.”

“Oh,” Temari revealed that he had a plan somewhere where the two of them couldn’t go. 

“Mom, can I go with Shikamaru, Please?” Temari asked Kurenai with a smile in hopes that she was allowed to go.

“Hmmm, I don’t know what you think of it, Yoshino?” asked the crimson-eyed woman with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright you guys can go,” the prince and his betrothal jumped with joy at the news, “only if you take Hiruzen with for protection.”

Shikamaru Groaned “ oh on not Hiruzen.” 

As Hiruzen walked in front of the group Temari led over and asked “ So where are we going?” 

“Some old ruins,” answered Shikamaru.

“Cool so how are we going to lose my grandpa?”

As the two whispered the plan. Hiruzen looked back and smiled at the two.

“Aww, you two are finally getting along which is good to see as you betrothed to each other,” Hiruzen said with a smile.

The two looked confused at the advisor’s statement. Looking at each other trying to see if the other one knew about what the old man was talking about.

Temari asked with a confused look on her face, “ Betrothed what does that mean?”

Hiruzen replied, “ One day you two are going to marry each other.”

“ Ewww! I’m not marrying her/him, he’s/she’s too troublesome/a crybaby” the two said in sync.

Shikamaru decided to start the plan using his Shadow Pull Justs to try Hiruzen to a nearby tree. Temari made a smoke screen using her wind style and the two ran away while the old man was trapped.

The two ran off towards the ruins. Temari decided to tackle Shikamaru causing them to roll down a steep cliffside. Getting up and dusting themselves off they were in awe at the giant temple.

**Author's Note:**

> comment i would love to hear every ones thoughts on this


End file.
